BREAK MY PRIDE
by Luaneei
Summary: ERIC & TRIS & OC [AU] : It has always been a dream of Natalie to become as strong and fearless as her father. Now that initiation has finally started, she is able to prove that she is just as brave as him. But soon she will get to know that being the faction leader's daughter isn't as favorable as she thought it would be. ( NO WAR / NO DIVERGENTS / ABOUT DAUGHTER OF ERIC AND TRIS )
**A/N.** _another attempt on another story — please do me a favor and tell me what you think about it! feel free to criticize and praise on the idea. i'll make it up to you whether I'm going to continue on writing it or not. i was inspired by my other story BONDINGS and i thought you might like this as well. enjoy!_

* * *

 **BREAK MY PRIDE** | CHAPTER 1

 _THEN: 10 YEARS AGO_

. . . .

Mother nervously observes the place before she takes my little hand into hers. It's summer and quite hot outside but still she decided to put on her black jacket right before we left our home. This is the very first time my shoes touch the foreign ground of the Abnegation compound.

Everything is kept in grey. The walls of the houses, the clothes of the people and even the blue sky seemed to have lost its brightness over this part of the city. It is far too quiet and everything seems so abnormal to me.

I notice their eyes on us as we walk in the middle of the long streets. I want to run, escaping my mother's grip to explore all of the hidden corners. I want to climb on top of the roofs and catch every single detail that jumps right in front of my curious eyes. I want to turn this drab place into something adventurous. But all I get was the strict tone of my mother's voice when I tried to pull my hand away from hers.

"Natalie, behave yourself. You stay with mommy." she says as she gently pulls me back.

"But this place is boring." I begin to whine, pouting.

"We're nearly there, sweetheart."

I'm always more cheeky when I am alone with my mother. But whenever my father is around, I don't even dare to get naughty — which means _if_ he ever has the time to stay a whole day with us without people wanting or needing something from him. "But that is what it means to lead such a faction as ours," Dad always says. "We are responsible for the city's safety and therefore a faction leader of Dauntless must always be present on demand. For anyone."

Max, the old faction leader died years ago and yes, I was the lucky child, whose father became the new representative of Dauntless when I was around two years old. He started to work over night and when he came back in the morning, he was moody and just wanted to sleep. I never like it when Daddy is moody and I could tell that my mother didn't appreciate it, either.

I remember how I once clung onto his arms and legs as he was just about to go to work. No matter how hard he tried, he didn't get rid of me. Then he leaned down to me, patting my head while he said: "I will be back before you sleep, sweetheart. I promise." With a kiss on my forehead he said goodbye.

Still holding my mother's hand, we stopp right in front of a house, which doesn't look much different from the others. Mom knocks twice against the dark wooden door before another woman opens it. While that woman happily wraps her arms around Mom's thin body, I take a step back to hide behind her. I'm not scared, I am just being very careful.

"And who might you be, gorgeous?" The woman bends down, my eyes instantly jumping up to my mother's.

"Say your name, honey." Mom softly demands but still I hesitate.

"Natalie." I mutter quietly.

The visit got filled with laughter and tears and a lot of talking about Dauntless, Abnegation, my father and a bunch of other things, which needed to be said. The older woman in grey turned out to be my grandmother and later on our walk home, my mother explains that my granny was the reason for why she gave me my name.

"Your grandmother was a strong and clever woman. She still is today." Mom raves as my little steps follow her. "She taught me to never give up no matter how hopeless the situation might be. And I know that you will be just like her when you get older."

When we come back home, Dad is already waiting for us in the kitchen. With crossed arms he leans against the counter, his face as strict as usual. With raised arms and a bright smile on my face, I run towards him, jumping right into his open arms after he leans down to me. He wraps his arms around me tightly and gives me a little kiss on my cheek. Then he straightens up again and I stretch my arms up to him but instead of granting me any more of his attention, he frowns at Mommy.

I cross my arms and begin to pout as I turn around to lean with my back against his legs. Every now and then I grab his hand to pull him down to me again but it is useless.

"Why did you take her there?" Daddy asks, a little angry.

"I promised my mother to visit her and she asked me to bring Natalie with me. And so I did." My mother's answer is ignorant. When Daddy begins to follow her as she starts leaving the room, I follow her as well. Like a big cat I jump onto the couch with a little roar, playing the game where the couch was my territory and anyone who tried to sit down — meaning my father — would have to fight me first.

"We said that we wanted to wait until she's in school. She doesn't need to see what's going on out there. Not yet." Daddy says as he sits down onto the couch, entering my territory. And then I attack.

With a loud lion roar I jump onto his lap, my arms wrapping around his arm. I bite into his skin as I try to scare him off my territory but he doesn't even look at me.

"You're just scared that she might like it there." Mommy says, raising her voice a little. Slowly I slip off my father's lap, quietly sitting on the couch next to him as I listen to their conversation. I mostly get their attention by making noises or running through the apartment but this time it's not working. Maybe this time I'll get their attention by doing something I'd barely do without being told. I just do nothing at all.

"This place is horrible. Who would ever like it there?" Daddy says.

"I liked it there!" Mommy yells.

"Apparently you liked it so much that you had to transfer into another faction."

For the next couple of seconds neither Mommy, nor Daddy says a word. Then my mother walks towards me, picking me up from the couch into her arms. I look down to Daddy, who suddenly seems more annoyed than angry.

"Time for bed, Natalie." my mother says as she heads for the door to my room. "Say goodnight to Daddy."

"Goodnight Daddy." I say with a big grin on my face, waving my hand into his direction.

"Night, sweetheart."

* * *

 _i'd be so so so happy if you'd help me and leave a review! thanks! c:_


End file.
